A Couple Meant To Be
by silvertonguue
Summary: It's a cute little love story as the tale unfolds between the meeting of Luigi and Daisy. However, drama and unexpected incidents begin to occur. Can the two really stay together forever?  Hope you enjoy my first FanFic!  Rated M for sexual content
1. Chap 1  Move In Day

It was a 10am and the sun was shining brightly over the shining dew drops scattered among the gentle grounds of the Mushroom Kingdom. Back at their little hovel, the infamous brothers were just starting to stir…well mostly just Luigi of course.

To finish the first few orders of business, Luigi was in the bathroom shaving a towel tied around his waist for he had just gotten out of the shower. Being careful not to ruin the perfectly pampered mustache of his, he suddenly winced and backed away from the bathroom mirror scowling to himself.

"UGH! I really need to start going electric…," Luigi muttered angrily stepping closer to the mirror once more to observe the cut he made from his razor. Luigi simply sighed and washed off his razor putting it back in the medicine cabinet. After that little endeavor, he started searching for some light ointment and tissues to cover up the cut on his cheek.

Back in the other bedroom Mario was sprawled about his bed, still dead asleep. With a snore like thunder, papers could be seen strewn across the floor, not to mention one resting upon his own face. They only consisted of the usual though bills…bills….more bills…

However, the letter that was resting on Mario's face this morning was not just another bill slip, but a letter from Peach:

"Dear Mario,

Don't be late this Sunday when you come by the castle at 9am. After breakfast we're going to finish moving your belongings here along with the help of the rest of the castle staff.

Love you Always,

Peach"

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Where is he this time!" Peach shouted pacing back and forth around the castle. Mario always tended to run a little on the late side, especially in the mornings. As Peach was frantically pacing back and forth, Toad was trying as fast as he could to keep up with her long and angry strides.

"Now now Princess…um, I'm sure he'll be here any minute. And besides, I'm sure he's got a good reason for being late," said Toad as he tried to assure Peach with a weak smile.

"I really don't mind him being late, it's just Toadsworth is going to come back this afternoon with the signature papers for Mario to become King, and he's not even here to finish moving his belongings!" Peach shouted once more this time practically running around full of anxiety. Toad only let out a heavy sigh and tried once more to rush after her and calm her down.

It was now 10:35 and Luigi was fully dressed walking in Mario's room. He stood in the doorway watching his brother snore soundly and smiled shaking his head. As he walked towards him he took a quick glance around the room taking in the mess of papers around the floor.

"Never really was the organized type…," Luigi whispered to himself picking up the paper curiously off of Mario's face. As he skimmed over it his eyes widened. He quickly began to shake Mario viciously as he shouted, "MARIO QUICKLY WAKE UP!"

"No problem babe…zzz…where's Bowssserr…," Mario wheezed in between his snores. Luigi rolled his eyes slapping Mario across the cheek. Instantly sitting up Mario quickly turned his head left and right about the room.

"Who! Huh! Whuzzat?"

"MARIO! It's 10:38! Did you already forget your move in day and meeting with Toadsworth?"

Mario stared at Luigi for a moment perplexed…but soon after dropped his jaw.

"MAMMA MIA! 10:35! Crap, I forgot all about today!," shouted a now very frantic Mario. He quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed his usual clothes, and ran into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

Luigi watched him run off shaking his head as he smiled. Luigi stretched as he walked downstairs to prepare a quick breakfast for Mario. Toasting up some bread his mind began to wander…

_Can't believe he's moving out already…Well it's to be expected of course, I mean when you marry the Princess you're going to move in as the new King…_

It was then that a sudden knock could be heard at the front door. A very loud one at that too. Raising an eyebrow in questioning, Luigi walked over opening the door.

"WHERE IS HE?," said a very stern looking Peach her hands on her hips. When a woman has her hands on her hips you KNOW something's about to go down.

"Oh um..heh…he's er, still getting ready," stammered Luigi clearly noticing the anger and impatience in Peach's expression and tone.

"But anyways how have you been Princess…oof!"

Luigi was pushed to the side as Peach barged in shouting Mario's name.

"And a good morning to you too…," muttered Luigi rubbing his arm.

"Peach! Is that you?," asked a very confused Mario stepping out of the bathroom now fully dressed and washed up.

"There you are!," Peach shouted almost popping out of nowhere.

"I've been waiting for over an hour! Don't you realize we have to finish moving your stuff so you can sign those papers today to officially become King! Oh Mario I swear sometimes you always just…," Peach began but she soon became quiet and Mario gently took her hand.

"Look Darling I'm sorry…I was up late looking over bills and forgot to set the alarm this morning…but I'm ready to go now, please forgive me. I can only imagine how worried I made you waiting so long and all," Mario said cooing to his beloved.

"...OH! You know I can't stay mad at you!," Peach smiled as she hugged happily and soon enough accepted his apology. Even though he was working his charm to calm her down everything he said was still true. As forgiveness Peach kissed her man on the cheek, and Mario returned it gratefully with a tender one on the lips.

Sighing, Luigi walked away from the hallway holding the plate of toast he had made after watching the two of them.

_What am I getting so worked up about….they're married for crying out loud…_, Luigi thought to himself. Still, he couldn't really ignore the little annoying feeling he felt every time he saw the two of them together. Being the younger one and all, it sure felt a bit disappointing to be the single one…Mario always seemed to carry around the title of nobility and the guy who every girl wanted. It was because of this that the green on Luigi's apparel always tended to match the green of envy within him.


	2. Chap 2 BAM! Right in the Kisser

Resting his hand on his shoulder, Mario smiled as he panted and looked up at Luigi.

"Whew! Thanks for helping me move my stuff bro!,"

Luigi smiled and playfully twisted Mario's hat, "Heh, no big deal. Glad to help." Being lean and fit as he was Luigi didn't even break a sweat. Mario playfully punched him back as he fixed his hat and walked off further into the castle to find Peach. Next on the agenda was to finally get those oath papers and what not signed! Stopping short, Mario turned around real quick and looked back at Luigi,

"Hey bro, we haven't gone out to eat in a while…how about it tonight? My treat say around…7ish? It'll be a little celebration for the New King in town," Mario said these last four words with a sly grin over face.

"Sure thing 'Oh-Modest-One", Luigi said bowing and tipping his hat off to Mario. Chuckling, Mario walked off deeper into the halls of the castle.

Luigi walked out the castle squinting a bit from the sudden brightness of the lighting outside. Looking at his watch the time read, 3'o clock. He had a good 4 hours…and one of the things Luigi preferred to do in his spare time was to work out.

Luigi returned back to his place real quick to change into a T-Shirt and some shorts. He then made sure to drink a couple glasses of water and started stretching. After that was all said and done, he exited the house and started walking down the sidewalk to the park. He gradually started walking at a brisker pace, and soon enough he was already jogging down the path. For Luigi, running was almost like flying. Energizing himself up with "Runner's High", he felt invincible to the world, as he ran effortlessly being as good in shape as he was. As he ran, his mind wandered on many things…the beauty of the Mushroom Kingdom, the trees and forests he passed by, the cloudless sky…and Mario. As his thoughts began to dwell on Mario they only served to dwell on him even more. He thought about him and Peach in the castle. Snuggling….hugging….kissing….caressing each other of every part of their bodies….

_Oh for crying out loud get it together Luigi! _He scowled at himself, his jog slowly turning back into a normal walking pace. It wasn't until he started to hear the sounds of other people among him that he realized he was finally in the park. Deciding to take a little walking break, he put his hands on the back of his head admiring the beauty of the park and observing people to get his mind off of the two lovers from before. But that didn't help at all considering how every other bench was occupied by a couple either holding hands or kissing.

_Jeez, does God hate me today or something?_ Luigi grumbled and quickly started his run again to pass by the couples throughout the park. In every way Luigi tried to convince himself that he didn't care…but deep down he did.

_Come on Luigi, it's not like you need to be in a relationship to be happy…learn to be happy with your own life, you don't NEED a girlfriend…_this thought cheered him up a little and helped to get his mind off of things he considered nonsense. As he rounded the end of the park Luigi started heading back on the path for his house. Up ahead, he saw the bus stopping at the bus stop. Luigi thought about riding the bus back home instead of running back, but he didn't want people to think he didn't bathe considering how he was getting a bit sweaty now and probably started to smell. Thus he continued on running as he watched the bus drive away after dropping someone off. It had only dropped off one person, and it looked to be a very puzzled woman. She was on her cell phone a look of worry on her face as she had her conversation. She wore a beautiful yellow dress, and her auburn hair fell brilliantly over his shoulders and down to her back. Curiosity swept over Luigi as tried to get a better look at the girl while he was jogging towards the bus stop. Reaching closer and closer towards her the girl had finally turned cell phone still in hand, but this time her eyes had met his. Brilliantly sky blue eyes they were as they quickly flashed in Luigi's direction. Luigi took a moment to look into those eyes…but for some reason they suddenly became worried and almost had the look of shock in them. Luigi continued to stare at the expression behind the eyes confused until…BAM!

He had run right into the bus stop sign by mistake.


	3. Chap 3  Love is in the Air

_OH MY GOD!_

_You're not in a coma or anything are you…_

_He's still not waking up…maybe I should call 911…_

Luigi slowly emerged from the sudden darkness enveloping him at the sound of a woman's voice.

"Hmm…whaz..wha?", he sputtered as he slowly sat up. He groaned loudly at the sudden sharp aching pain he felt on his forehead.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! You hit that sign really hard, here let me help you," the woman said as she sat down next to Luigi holding him up by putting her hand behind his back. She grabbed his other hand, slowly trying to help him stand up.

"Easy now…..there we go", she said as Luigi found his footing once more wobbling a bit.

"Th…thanks..,"Luigi said rubbing his forehead. He looked around for a second remembering what had just happened. He then turned back at the woman smiling meekly as she looked up at him shyly.

"Thanks for helping me. Guess I kinda, watching where I wasn't going huh?," he said letting out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. The woman herself let out a laugh using it as a confirmation that the man was alright.

"I'm sorry to make you worry…um….nice seeing you. Oh and thanks again for helping me up." Not knowing what else to say Luigi started walking back down the sidewalk. Yeah that was a bit abrupt, but nonetheless he was really embarrassed for making such a ridiculous scene in front of a beautiful woman like that.

"Oh wait a second please!" the woman shouted after him. Luigi stopped in his tracks turning back towards the woman.

"I'm sorry but would you mind helping me? Think of it as a return favor for helping you get back on your feet," she giggled.

"Uh sure..hehe, no problem. What is it?"

"Well…I came here to visit a friend of mine. She lives in the castle here in Mushroom Kingdom. I'm sure you've heard of her, she's the Princess. Princess Peach. I recently heard that she has just gotten married and I came to see her new King. Would you happen to know where the castle is?"

Luigi almost raised an eyebrow curiously. He of course only knew the Princess and her husband full well and almost everyone in the castle. So who was this newcomer that wanted to see them? At the same time he got a chance to glance over the girl from head to toe as she talked. The conclusion he came to…she was downright beautiful. From her dress to her hair and her eyes, she was practically flawless. It was as if he was punched in the face by her devastating elegance and smooth gentle like complexion.

"Oh! Well…uh, yes. Yes I do. It's just a few blocks down here and to the right. I can easily take you to it if you wish," Luigi said smiling shyly. It wasn't like he had anything else better to do anyway.

"Oh thank you, that would be wonderful!," the woman said happily. Luigi gestured towards the girl and started leading the way as the two of them walked down the sidewalk together.

"Oh silly me I almost forgot. My name's Daisy by the way,".

"Well uh, pleasure to meet you Daisy".

"….So what's yours?," she giggled.

"Oh! Sorry…it's Luigi," he said, swallowing hard before uttering his name. He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, and Daisy giggled.

"Nice to meet you too Luigi," she said beaming up at him.

_It really is nice of him to go out of his way to bring me to see Peach. I can't forget to thank him somehow. _Daisy thought as they started nearing the castle.

At the castle, Mario and Peach were sitting across from Toadsworth in what appeared to be a conference room. Peach was trying so hard to continue to focus on Toadsworth's long winded speeches, while it was quite evident that Mario was about to fall back to sleep again. Too wrapped up in his own authoritative words however, Toadsworth did not notice any of this. After it almost seemed like the two of them just couldn't stand to sit there anymore, there was a knocking at the door.

"We're having a mee-"

"I'll get it!" Peach said jumping right up to answer the door. Mario's sleep bubble quickly burst as he stirred at this sudden reaction.

"DAISY! And…Luigi!" Peach exclaimed in shock after opening the door.

"Oh Peach!" Daisy shouted happily as she flung her arms around her favorite gal pal.

"Oh Daisy it's great to see you, but I had no idea you were coming today!"

"Ah, well you know I couldn't stand to wait any longer, I was too excited to come see my girlfriend!" giggled Daisy.

Peach giggled back and soon enough they were in deep conversation, squealing and laughing excitedly every now and then.

Sighing, Toadsworth starting packing up the rest of the papers and put them inside his desk.

"I guess we'll just have to continue this meeting later on then," he said shuffling out the door with his cane. Awkwardly walking past the two doors Luigi stood next to Mario and leaned over whispering,

"Who IS that girl exactly?"

"Oh, Peach never told you? That's just her best friend Princess Daisy. She's brought her name up a few times during our conversations in the past."

"Is that so…" Luigi said trailing off. He continued to stare intently at Daisy getting yet another better look at her face and cute figure. Mario looked back at Luigi, then at Daisy then back at Luigi again smiling. He nudged Luigi a bit a big grin over his face,

"Hehe, cute ain't she?"

Returning back from his enchanting reverie, Luigi gave Mario a weird look.

"Psh, please…she's not for me."

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know…I mean…didn't you say she's a Princess? I'm not really cut out for the royalty type…"

"Oh please, look at me and Peach. I was really nothing more than just a plumber and look who my wife is now."

"Yeah…but you're like a renowned noble hero around here."

"Yeah well, so are you Luigi. There have been plenty of times where you've had my back. Now stop stressing."

Both brothers had suddenly turned around when they had heard both girls giggling at them.

"Are you boys done yet? Daisy and I were thinking that we'd all go out to town tonight to celebrate her coming here, and my sweet darling's new induction of King," Peach said cooing the second half of her sentence.

"Great Idea. I was meaning to take Luigi out tonight anyway! Ain't that right?" Mario said punching Luigi playfully.

"Oh, um, yeah…sure, why not? Hehe…", Luigi uttered swallowing hard once more. No matter how much he tried it was just physically impossible for him to talk normally to the girl in the yellow dress he had met moments ago. All he knew was her name and already he started getting the fuzzies inside of his stomach. It was a feeling that made Luigi high uncomfortable and at the same time almost as if he was in blissful reverie.

Daisy simply giggled at Luigi's response and noticed the way he was eyeing her.


	4. Chap 4 The Spark Has Formed

"So Mario's brother, Luigi was the one who helped you find the castle?" Peach asked Daisy. They were both getting ready in Peach's room while Peach sat in front of the mirror brushing her long wavy golden locks.

"Heehee yup, and before that he ran right into the bus stop sign! At first I was just like 'uh…' but then I got down next to him and was all like 'oh god you ok!' It really was an interesting first meeting haha," Daisy replied sitting on Peach's bed.

"Is it just me…or did it seem like he was eyeing you earlier?" Peach said slowing down her brush strokes as she began to unleash a sly smile. Daisy simply blushed and looked away.

"Maybe…a little…oh but I'm sure it was nothing," Daisy said quickly gesturing off the thought of such an idea.

"Oh COME ON Daisy! He had his eyes GLUED to you! And the way he was acting all shy towards you and everything…that's definitely NOT the Luigi I know. I bet the reason why he ran into the stop sign earlier was because he couldn't take his eyes off of you," Peach said giggling at the thought.

Daisy giggled too…but it was a nervous laugh, considering how from the looks of it that really seemed to be what had happened earlier.

"Oh goodness it's already 7:30! Where on Earth ARE those boys!" Peach yelped.

Back at the Mario and Luigi's house (now just Luigi's house) Mario was standing by the front door groaning, "Oh come on Luigi! We're already a half hour late!"

Luigi was running around frantically adjusting himself in every manner whatsoever. Mario had finally convinced him to try and pursue this new Daisy girl a little further, but if he had known it would take him this long to get ready, he would've waited a little longer.

"I'm sorry hold on just one more second!" Luigi said combing his hair for the 30 billionth time. He then sprayed a few spritz of cologne around him and combed out his mustache. Rushing out the door she shouted to Mario,

"Alright, let's a'go!" As Luigi walked out of the doorway Mario slapped him on the back of the head.

"That's my line twinkletoes…"

"Who you calling twinkletoes shorty?"

The whole gang had finally left the castle and started walking about in the city located right next to the Kingdom. It really was a beautiful sight to behold at night especially with the neon lights illuminating anything and everything. Peach and Mario were walking close together of course hand in hand, while Luigi and Daisy kind of meandered behind. Daisy wasn't usually a shy person, but there was something about this man Luigi that made her speechless. Luigi of course on the other hand was absolutely terrified.

_The awkward silence has lasted long enough Luigi…say something to her! But what….what do I say…? Ugh I'm such a loser…I can't even make simple small talk…_

Luigi then took a large gulp, wiped some of the sweat off of his brow and finally blurted out in an extremely high pitched voice,

"Er, Daisy….I um…your dress sure looks night at nice! I mean, nice at night! Or, nice in moonlight! Or uh…it….it looks nice!" squeaked Luigi blushing madly. Daisy turned to look at Luigi abruptly, a bit lost by his words. Peach and Mario had turned around to look at him as well. Daisy then burst out laughing while Peach and Mario turned their backs behind them once more trying so hard to contain their laughter.

_Wow Luigi….real smooth….now she's laughing at you and thinks you're a total idiot with a speech impediment!_

"Heh…thanks Luigi. You look very nice tonight as well," she said smiling up at him.

"Thanks hehe….," Luigi said still blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Daisy looked away trying to hide her giggling.

_Peach really was right. He definitely seems like he's eyeing me…his shyness is simple hilarious and adorable as well._

During their walk through the city, the four of them stopped by a fancy restaurant to finish off the night. Peach, Mario and Daisy were laughing in their heated conversation while Luigi was still quiet as he was sitting right next to Daisy in the booth.

_For crying out loud get it together Luigi! You're acting like a little kid, man up and just talk to her. _

But as soon as he opened his mouth to say something a Toad waiter came by to take their orders.

"Can I get you all some drinks?"

"Some red wine and a glass of water for the both of us please," Mario said ordering for Peach as well.

"I'll have this 'Sex on the Beach' cocktail," said Daisy.

Luigi's brain started spinning two and fro with sudden thoughts pounding in his head.

"And for you sir?"

"Sex…."

"Um, excuse me sir?"

"Sex…I mean uh, yes Sex, Sex on the Beach. One for me two please hehe, yeah." Luigi said his laugh both ridiculous and fake. All he wanted to do was to just kick himself right now. Peach and Mario continued to giggle at Luigi's little mishaps.

"Luigi, you've barely said a thing all night! You alright?" Peach asked hiding her grin.

"What? Oh yeah of course yeah sure…"

"So how exactly did you end up bringing Daisy to the castle again?"

"Well I was jogging and um….ran…into a….stop sign," muttered Luigi. Mario stifled his laughter in his napkin trying to pass it off as him just blowing his nose. Daisy merely smiled and piped up,

"Yeah but after he came out of that sudden shock he was nice enough to bring me back to find you Peach. Isn't that right Luigi?" Luigi nodded his head vigorously smiling in a cheesy fashion.

"So how old are you Luigi?," Daisy asked him, her chin resting on her hands as she looked over at him.

"22…"

"Oh wow, me too! Haha. When's your birthday?"

"November 16th…"

"No foolin! Me too!" Daisy exclaimed genuinely impressed this time. Luigi's eyes widened a bit at this interesting coincidence.

"Oh wow, hehe…look at that."

Throughout the rest of their time at the restaurant Daisy continued to chat with Luigi, and he began to grow more and more comfortable with her. Mostly silent, Peach and Mario watched their entertainment as they ate.

At the end of the night they all had returned to Peach's castle. Mario walked in with Peach of course, but Luigi had to say buy to all three of them. It was then that Peach and Mario rushed inside the house closing the door behind them to leave the two of them alone. They ran up to Peach's balcony to look below at them and listened.

"It was awesome getting to know you Luigi. I had no idea we had so much in common."

"Neither did I…hey um…Daisy…?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Would you…maybe….happen to be free tomorrow? I mean if you're busy that's totally fine I was just wondering and all becau-"

"I'm totally free tomorrow heehee" Daisy interrupted Luigi smiling.

"Oh! Well uh great hah! I guess I'll come by around…."

"2 o clock?"

"Ye…yeah! 2 o' clock. We can go uh…."

"To the park?"

"Yeah and then we'll…."

"Have a picnic by the lake?"

"Oh yeah, definitely! Well, then I better be off….I'll see you tomorrow at 2 then."

"Alright then. Good night Luigi…" Daisy said almost sensuously.

"Night…" Luigi said barely above a whisper. As soon as Daisy had closed the door Luigi waited a few moments and screamed with joy.

"YEESSSSS! YES YES YES! I'VE GOT A DATE TOMORROW! Oh wow!" Luigi then continued to talk to himself for the rest of the night in pure excitement. As Daisy walked inside the castle she too couldn't contain herself.

_Oh wow…I actually have a date. I barely know him and already we have a date. Well he is charming that's for sure this should be fun heehee!_

Peach and Mario continued to watch from the balcony grinning at each other.


	5. Chap 5 A Moment To Last Forever

"Luigi, I swear to God, if you comb your mustache one more time I'm going to have to shove it up your plumber's crack…" Mario groaned waiting once more for Luigi to get ready.

"Ok calm down jeez. I'm sorry some people in the world like to try and look DECENT when going out on a date," Luigi retorted.

"Hey don't you start with me now…," Mario said pulling the comb out of Luigi's hand and pointing it at him.

"HEY! I wasn't done yet!"

"Oh YES you are!" Mario said throwing the comb off to who knows where. He put his hands on Luigi's shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Seriously Luigi, CALM DOWN. The more jittery and crazy you act the more likely something wrong is going to happen…by the way…don't you think a button down shirt and tie is a bit um…formal for a simple little picnic in the park?"

"Of course not!" Luigi shouted pushing Mario off of his shoulders. But after hearing that second opinion he started questioning himself.

"Oh…I don't know! I don't know what to do at all! I don't want to blow this with her…I'm just….UGH!" Luigi threw his arms up in the air and tore off his tie and shirt. Mario sighed grabbing Luigi's old overalls and long sleeved green shirt.

"Here just throw these on and get a move on will ya? I'm telling you you're over thinking this too much. Just do the cliché' thing….be yourself and be calm. Alright?"

"Yeah yeah…."

"Oh! I almost forgot something," Mario said as he pulled out a square plastic wrapped up package putting it in Luigi's pocket. Inspecting it more closely Luigi threw it in Mario's face.

"Are you crazy! It's just the first date!" Luigi scowled.

"Hey you never know! Better safe than sorry!"

It definitely was a merry bright and sunny day for a picnic at the Mushroom Kingdom Park. Birds were chirping their sweet songs and Daisy and Luigi laughed happily under a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

"Wow Luigi…I never knew your cooking was so amazing" Daisy said staring up dreamily into Luigi's eyes.

"Well….with Mario usually gone at times I end up doing a lot of housework. It's nothing special though really…"

"Oh don't be so modest it's amazing! I thought we would just be having something simple like sandwiches, but the ravioli was amazing!" They both laughed once more looking out into the lake.

"Thanks for inviting me here…" Daisy whispered as she scooched over closer to Luigi.

"My pleasure…" Luigi smiled his hand instinctively resting upon hers.

And that's how it began. With their first date being a success, Luigi started visiting Daisy almost every day nonstop for the next few weeks. After their dates Mario and Peach laughed as they ended up gossiping to each other from the stories they heard from Luigi and Daisy about their amazingly romantic dates.

After about three weeks, it was almost midnight and Luigi was escorting Daisy through the park, where they had their first date, under the stars.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Luigi asked Daisy, not wanting her to return home any time soon of course.

"Well I told Father that I would like to stay a little longer considering how I um…have just been having so much fun reconnecting with Peach," Daisy sputtered. She couldn't exactly just blurt out to everyone back at home that it was because she found someone who she might possibly hook up with. Luigi nodded as a response, trying to dismiss all thoughts of Daisy leaving anytime soon.

"Here, why don't we sit for a bit. We've been walking all day" Luigi said as he gestured for her to sit on the bench next to him. Both of them didn't wait up to sit nice and close and cozy like next to each other. Being as sly as he could, Luigi slowly wrapped an arm around Daisy's shoulder. He gently caressed it which gave Daisy slight shivers, not only of surprise but of suppressed excitement and happiness.

"It's always so beautiful at night…OH LOOK! A shooting star!" Daisy quickly closed her eyes making a wish.

"I have yet to have one of my wishes come true from a shooting star, but you know I never stop trying".

"Well…I made a wish recently myself," Luigi began.

"Really what was it?"

"Well…let's just say it already came true…just now." Luigi smiled intently looking into Daisy's eyes. Understanding his message yet giggling at its cheesiness, Daisy stared back up into Luigi's eyes in a dreamlike trance. Nothing else in the world mattered now, just them. Placing her hand on his shoulder she brought her face merely inches away from his the moment taking her breath away.

"Oh Luigi…." she whispered.

"Daisy…."

Gently taking her cheek in his hand he immersed himself in a fiery oblivion of passion. Daisy squeezed his shoulders tighter at the touch of his lips against his and only tighter still as his tongue began to dance with hers. As time went by which seemed like an eternity, their kisses only became more and more passionate with rapture and ecstasy. Luigi found his lip down her neck kissing and sucking on it lovingly, causing Daisy to let out a slight whimper of happiness and pleasure. She wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly as he did this and he embraced her lips with his once more. It was a moment that would last forever…


	6. Chap 6 Steamy Love

*Hey guys, I think this is the first chapter where I actually said something before beginning. xD Anyways, I hope you're enjoying my first fanfic so far. Things get quite spiced up at the end of this chapter if you know what I mean. Here's where the M Rating kicks in. Enjoy!*

"YEEEOOOWWWWCH!" Luigi screamed as he dropped his chicken back into the oven. He was in such a rush to get ready and set the table that he completely forgot to put on oven mittens. Quickly running his hands under the sink in freezing water he sighed trying to calm himself down.

_Ok Luigi, she's coming in half an hour you still got plenty of time!_

Turning the oven off after drying his hands, he decided to leave the chicken in there until they were less numb and able to carry it out again. He then took the opportunity to get himself fixed up. Coming out of his bedroom, he was dressed very handsomely in black pants, black polished shoes, a dark green button down shirt and a black tie with green pinstripes on it. He retreated to his bathroom looking in the mirror as he began to oh so carefully comb his mustache and hair. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something on the sink counter. Picking it up was a little post it note addressed from Mario. Stuck under the post it was yet another friendly little plastic square shaped package. Luigi sighed, recalling their conversation from earlier after he told Mario how Daisy was supposed to be coming over that night. He was about to toss the condomn but took a few more moments to examine it. Quickly and almost without thinking he nonchalantly slipped it into his pocket, and continued fixing himself up.

A doorbell was heard and Luigi jumped throwing his comb into the medicine cabinet. He sprinted down the stairs remembering his oven mittens this time and set down the kitchen on the table. Quick as a flash he started laying out the plates, glasses, utensils etc. The doorbell rang a couple more times and Luigi shouted back,

"JUST A FEW MORE SECONDS!"

After finishing the table he adjusted his tie and collar and slowly opened the door.

"Hello beautifu….wha..HEY MARIO!"

"Hey Luigi thought I'd stop by"

"NOW OF ALL GOOMBA FLIPPIN' NIGHTS? TONIGHT IS MY SPECIAL DATE! REMEMBER!" Luigi screamed at Mario, waving the packaged condomn in front of his face to jog his memory.

"OOOOOH….That was TONIGHT?"

"Yes it's tonight now get out of here I need to finish getting everything perfect!"

"Well then let me help bro. When there's two the job get's done faster."

"No! Just…UGH! Just leave!"

"Is something wrong…?" a delicate voice said from behind Mario. Both brothers turned to the source of the noise quickly their jaws dropping slightly. Mario might be married to Peach but he had to admit the woman in front of him was pretty damn FINE!

Wearing a lovely slimming silk violet dress and matching necklace and dangling earrings, Daisy smiling at the two brothers.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

"OH NO NO! Mario was just LEAVING!" Luigi said glaring at his brother. Sighing Mario walked out but remembered to turn and wink at his brother. Luigi was puzzled for a second, then realized he was still holding the condomn in his hand. Panicking, he quickly stuffed it in his pocket. Luckily Daisy hadn't noticed for she was now walking into his home. Letting out a quick sigh of relief Luigi closed the door behind her.

"I made Rosemary Chicken with some Carbonara pasta."

"OH! It smells DIVINE!"

After dinner, Luigi and Daisy sat upon the couch in the living room enjoying a few glasses of champagne. Daisy snuggled up under Luigi's arms leaning against him smiling as they drank and every now and then shared an affectionate kiss.

"Teach me how to cook like that someday. I have to make you dinner once in awhile too" Daisy said setting her glass down giving herself more freedom to snuggle up against her man. Setting his glass down Luigi replied,

"It's not a problem…I love cooking for you. You know I love doing everything for you…"

"Yeah but I have to return the favor too…"

Luigi smiled taking Daisy's cheek into his hand once more.

"Nonsense…you're my Princess you deserve the very best…" and with that his lips enveloped hers once more and their tongues began to dance yet again. Their kisses started off slow and affectionate, but gradually grew to be more aggressive with passion. Trying to dwell deeper into his sweet mouth Daisy pushed harder against Luigi's lips holding on to his shoulders tightly. Luigi returned the favor with more passion and aggression pushing back his soft lips. He pushed further…until Daisy slowly started to lean back further and further upon the couch.

She took in his kisses lovingly and blissfully with such sweet ecstasy, until she was pushed all the way onto her back on the couch. Even so, Luigi did not stop kissing his sweet beloved his body now on top of her, his arm holding the side of the couch to hold him in place. Slowly he rested his body on top of hers as if to take in every part of his being and give it to her emotionally and physically. He began moving down to kissing and sucking on her sweet soft neck in which Daisy let out a sigh of sweet pleasure.

"Oh Luigi…I love you so much…" she breathed as Luigi dragged his hands over the beautiful peaks and curves of her body.

"I love you so much as well…more than anyone could ever imagine…" he said as his hands began to gently squeeze the sides of her body. As his tongue slowly found its way closer down to her chest, he once more dragged his hands over the sweet curves of her breasts, stomach, and finally her lower lips. His insides and even his manhood grew eagerly with love and excitement the more he touched her. All the while Daisy continued to hold him closer and tighter against her body, wanting more. Slipping his hand behind her, he slowly began to unzip her dress and let the sleeves fall gently pass her arms. He stared down at her body for the first time, in awe and blissful excitement. Daisy smiled up at him as he admired her body in wonder. While undoing his tie carefully he brushed his cheeks against her sweet bosom kissing it gently as he went along. He then threw the tie to the floor and continued to kiss her breasts lovingly while removing her black laced bra. It was a little difficult at first but he had successfully taken it off in due time. He breathed heavily taking in the sight of her wonderful chest. He couldn't wait any longer…Luigi lunged at her devouring her breasts and Daisy gasped sharply at the sudden hot wetness that had just approached her. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his hot tongue gliding over her nipples and only held him tighter still against her. As he continued to suck and lap up her sweet chest, Luigi finish off by pulling down the rest of her dress and underwear, until she was completely exposed. Luigi breathed harder at the site of Daisy's entire body, his testosterone screaming with anxiety and excitement. Daisy smiled lovingly at Luigi as did he, and she helped him to remove his button down shirt, as well as his trousers and boxers.

It was then that Luigi hovered over Daisy completely naked as well as she. Both of them took a moment to admire each other's bodies. Daisy was suddenly turned on by Luigi's handsome and fit physique, as she slowly caressed his subtly visible abs. She then glanced down at his dick examining carefully. The more she looked at it, the hornier she became.

_Wow, Luigi's huge…_ she thought wanting to giggle.

Before anything else could be said Luigi plunged his lips one more against hers. He loved with quite the passion, but he was also feverishly horny as he became physically attracted to her body. As he continued to kiss her, he rubbed his long dick against her now quite wet lower lips enjoying the warmth they brought onto him. This has only turned on Daisy even more making her impatient for more. Their love for each other was evident, but so was their lustful hunger for each other's bodies.

"Luigi….take me…" Daisy whispered into his ear and Luigi smiled. As he whispered sweet nothings into her ear he playfully took a couple of his fingers massaging her lower lips. She moaned loudly and smiled at the pleasure she was receiving. Luigi watched her expression grinning as he began to finger her harder and faster vibrating his fingers within her, which only made Daisy moan louder. She impatiently massaged his hard cock as he fingered her and Luigi stopped abruptly at this sudden surge of pleasure. He groaned, breathing heavily and loud as she continued to pump him faster and harder.

Using her hand as a guide Daisy lifted her pelvis towards Luigi's manhood and aimed it at the tip of her lips. She couldn't wait any longer and at this point neither could he. Forgetting all about the condomn, Luigi slowly plunged his cock deep inside of her. He made sure to go slow so as not to hurt her in anyway.

"If I'm hurting you just say so," Luigi whispered. Daisy nodded and smiled kissing his cheek. Grinning back at her, Luigi slowly began his rhythmic motions in and out of her wet tight lips. He closed his eyes taking in the ecstasy he felt in his lower body. She too now sprawled on the couch moaned louder and louder with each push and pull she felt inside of her. Luigi groaned more, Daisy's sweet moans causing him to plunge in and out faster and harder. Daisy wrapped his legs around him as he started to pick up speed and held his arms tightly.

"Mmmm, YES LUIGI YES! Faster….faster….give me more!"

"Oh…Daisy….you're so tight…" said Luigi smiling. He realized he was now practically knocking the wind out of her at the speed he was going. Forcefully with hunger, he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. He used them as handles to pull himself farther into her and groaned loudly at the sweet sound of her moans. Her moans then turned into screams of blissful pleasure as Luigi became more forceful in driving his cock into her.

Starting to get a little tired Luigi pulled Daisy up and sat her down in front of her as he sat on the seat of the couch behind her. Spreading her legs Daisy eagerly hopped up and down upon his dick her sounds of pleasure filling Luigi's ears like wonderful music. He held her tightly by her waist pulling her down harder and harder upon him. He then moved his hands up to her breasts once more, massaging them lovingly as she continued to plunge down into him as fast and as hard as she could. She turned around wanting to see his face and continued to slide up and down. Her breasts were now bombarding Luigi's face and he greedily sucked them. Daisy swept her fingers through his hair holding his head tighter against her breasts. The ouch was starting to become stained now with their wet juices (especially from Daisy) as she cried,

""YES LUIGI! FASTER! I'M GOING TO….TO…AAAAAAUUUUGH!" her high pitched shrieks almost startled him as she began to climax and her juices slid down his cock. This had only made him groan louder as he quickly moved her off from him and began to climax as well. Panting, he pulled her back on top of him and kissed her passionately.

They were both lying now in Luigi's bed the lights dimmed accordingly. Daisy was leaning over onto his chest sleeping soundly. With his arms around her, Luigi smiled as he twirled her hair and watched his sleeping beauty. He kissed her lips softly one last time and rubbed his cheek slowly against her face falling asleep.


	7. Chap 7 A 'Naked' Heartbreak

*And so the drama begins finally! 'Tis juicy indeed! Enjoy!

"Wow, he's 8 inches?" Peach said gossiping with Daisy in their room. Daisy nodded laughing with her best friend. Peach thought about this for a second…considering how Mario was the older one she didn't exactly think that Mario would be the smaller one…

It was now December and the holidays were on their way. Four months had gone by of Luigi and Daisy's relationship. Daisy had also convinced her father to stay with Peach for the holidays after letting him know about the new relationship that she had made with Luigi.

Back at Luigi's house Mario was helping him pack. The four of them decided to go on a week long trip to a ski resort. After the trip they would return to Peach's castle on Christmas to exchange gifts.

"Wow, four months already bro?" Mario said as he watched Luigi pulling out an anniversary card and bouquet of roses from the other room. Mario smiled impressed with the gift,

"Well those sure don't look cheap."

"They weren't, that's for sure." Luigi said writing the last few of his own loving words inside the card. After that was all said and done Luigi wrapped his arm around the bouquet and held the card in one hand, while lugging a suitcase in the other. Mario followed behind him closing the door as he held two large duffle bags in both hands.

"So…how is she you know…under the sheets?" Mario said winking up at her older brother.

"MARIO! I swear sometimes you're just plain ridiculous…."

"Oh COME ON! I know SOMETHING went down between you already…."

"And what makes you say that? Ever think about how I may want to take it slow?"

"It's alright, Peach told me as soon as Daisy told her."

_Jeez, absolutely nothing can stop a girl's gossip conversation…._Luigi thought rolling his eyes.

"Ok fine! We did…..a little…" Mario's eyes widened in excitement.

"Well well little bro! You're all 'growed' up now, I almost feel like crying" he said letting out a fake sob.

"Oh shut up." Luigi said elbowing him.

"But you never told me what she's like."

"Did it ever occur to you that such information might be a little personal?"

"Luigi come on. We're both men, and we're both brothers. It's not like I'm going to judge her or anything either. It's just a little man to man talk between old time brethrens ya know?"

"….ni….no…..kers….."

"Um…what?" Mario said leaning in trying to make out the words Luigi was muttering.

"Nice….kners…"

"What!"

"SHE'S GOT NICE KNOCKERS!" Luigi screamed frustrated. However Mario only widened his eyes at Luigi in pure shock. Apparently he had forgotten that the path they were walking down was occupied by other people walking by. They all stopped in their tracks staring at Luigi, and a mother covered her child's ears looking at him with disgust. Luigi's face instantly turned beet red as he stared down at his feet, and tried to pull his hat down over his eyes.

Inside the palace the halls and rooms were all beautifully lit and decorated with holiday cheer. There was a giant Christmas Tree in the foyer, and stars along with beautiful silver bells hung all around the walls of the palace. Mario and Peach were busy talking to Toadsworth as he was giving yet another lecture on safety and security before departing for their skiing trip. Luigi had then took the opportunity to give Daisy her gifts. Giving her a quick peck he gave her the roses and card. Reading over the card and smelling the sweet scent of the flowers Daisy instantly swooned over Luigi and kissed him tenderly as a thank you. Luigi closed his eyes smiling and held Daisy by the waist kissing her back as they began to make out.

"Ahem…hope we're not interrupting, but we should get going. We have to arrive at the train station soon." Mario said smiling at his brother along with Peach who was hiding her smirks. Daisy and Luigi quickly tore away from each other blushing, but still held each others' hands.

"Daisy, are you sure this is the right way to do it…? I mean I…..WOAH!" Luigi yelped as he fell face first into the snow. Daisy laughed as she helped up Luigi. Daisy was a natural at skiing but for Luigi, he was still quite the beginner. He glanced over at Mario and Peach who were skiing down the steepest of hills with ease conversing. They even held hands as they did small tricks and mini jumps off of the snow bumps. Luigi sighed, his jealousy getting the better of him once more. Was there anything that Mario couldn't do?

"I'm sorry Daisy…I just suck at this. Maybe you'll be better off skiing with Mario and Peach…"

"Oh NONSENSE SWEETIE! That's what I'm here for, to help teach you. And to spend time with my cutie Luigi," she giggled grabbing his face and kissing his nose. He smiled, and Daisy took him by the hand to help regain his balance and slowly made their way down the rest of the slopes.

It was late in the lodge cabin and Luigi was undressing as he got ready to relax in the open roof hot spring baths. Peach was supposedly out with Daisy somewhere and Mario was busy ordering room service for the 4 of them later. Wrapping the towel around his waist while grabbing some soap and slippers. Luigi walked out of his room on his way to the hot spring. On his way to the hot spring, he checked to make sure he had everything. Along the way, girls walked by eyeing his sexy physique and abs. They giggled and whispered looking his way. Luigi noticed this for a second and turned around to see who was giggling at him. As soon as he turned to see who it was he noticed the girls frantically sprint away out of sight laughing even louder. Luigi continued back on his way to the hot spring rolling his eyes and smiling. Even though he was happily taken, it was good to know that other girls were eyeing him for once besides Mario. After all, he was the lean and fit one, while Mario was the one who sometimes ate like a barbarian around dinner time. Luigi came upon the double doors that led to the hot springs. He thought for a second, wondering if this was really the boy's hot spring area. Just then a group of boys came sprinting out fully clothed and laughing their heads off. Luigi looked at them puzzled, but merely shrugged and absentmindedly entered the hot springs. He looked around….empty and quiet.

_Well at least this should be relaxing…_he thought.

As he entered he removed his towel and dropped it down next to the hot spring. There were palm tree looking leaves hovering over the water and steam gently flowed throughout them. Luigi shivered a bit at the sudden heat of the water as he slowly emerged himself in it. Soon enough he let out a sigh of relief as the water tingled and massaged his body from its warmth. His cold and tired muscles from skiing all day really needed it. He closed his eyes sinking deeper into the water stopping right before the water touched his lips. It was then that all of a sudden he heard yet another person enter the area. Taking a quick look behind him Luigi almost fell over in pure shock and choked on the water.

_PEACH! What was she doing here in the boys hot spring section!_

Panicking, Luigi tried to look for an escape route. Trying to make himself discreet, he swam under the heated water and silently gasping for air got out from the other side of the hot spring. He then hid behind the palm leaves peeking out through one of its openings. Peach's hair was tied up in a messy but cute bun. She dropped her towel and soap beside the hot spring. She noticed the extra soap and towel that was beside the hot spring as well. Puzzled, she examined the soap reading the label.

"Isn't this men's shampoo…? Oh well, maybe the girl who left it here needs the heavy duty stuff," she said shrugging.

Luigi's eyes widened at the sight of Peach's body and quickly looked away.

_Forgive me Daisy! _

As he looked away Luigi took the time to plan his escape route. Peach's back was turned facing him as she started talking on the phone.

"Hey Daisy! Yeah, the girl's section is on the left down the hall from our bedroom. Yeah there's a sign in front of it you can't miss it."

_SHIT! So that's why those idiot guys were laughing…they were leaving the girl's section. Why the hell did I not bother to look at the damn sign!_

Luigi cursed harshly under his breath and slowly tried to walk past the other palm trees to exit out the other door away from Peach's eyes. Of course he had epically failed at this attempt after slipping on a small little water puddle, and fell in the water. Startled Peach quickly turned around looking for the source of the splash. She didn't see what made the noise but she saw the bubbles forming around where the source of the sound came from.

"What in the world…?" she began as she cautiously swam over to the mysterious area. She stared down at the bubbles and let out a little shriek as the figure emerged gasping for air. Regaining his consciousness Luigi's eyes finally fell on Peach who was standing right in front of her. There was nothing but dead silence for a few moments….Luigi then slowly tried to open his mouth in apology,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! _GET OOOOOUUUUUUT!" _Peach screamed so loudly for everyone in the lodge to hear her.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Luigi shouted back covering his eyes as he frantically splashed around trying to leave the hot spring.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN _IN HERE? _THIS IS THE GIRL'S SECTION YOU PERVERT!" Peach gasped as sudden thoughts started clicking in her head.

"You disgusting little pervert! I'm telling Daisy you tried to peek at girls in here!"

"No no please PEACH _PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING! _It was an accident honest…" Luigi said covering Peach's mouth. The look of worry and fear was strong in his eyes, but Peach was still quite angry. She then grabbed his arm and covered herself as much as possible as she pulled herself and Luigi out of the hot spring. She threw him the towel and the shampoo she found earlier, assuming it was his.

"I don't know how you could possibly mistake yourself for running in here, but just don't let me catch you in here again!" Peach exclaimed sternly. She then pushed him towards the door…however the sudden force of the push caused her to suddenly slip on a nearby bar of soap. Screaming, Peach fell over and cascaded on top of Luigi, her towel flying away in midair. Luigi lay there stock still, sweating bullets. He was in pure utter shock and his mouth was gaping open at the sight of Peach's breasts right in front of his own nose, and the rest of her naked body laying on top of his. Both were utterly exposed, and trembled at the sudden scene of seeing their naked bodies touching each other.

"Sorry, I was late Peach I went to check on Luigi real quick but he wasn't in his room so..." Daisy's soap bottle dropped with a loud thud and exploded on to the floor. She stood there taking in the scene that fell before her. Her heart and mind was racing as the awkward silence and moments passed by for what seemed like eternity. Finally, hot tears instantly escaped from her sky blue eyes and flowed like a river down her soft cheeks. She picked up her plastic soap bottle that exploded onto the floor and chucked it at Luigi's nose. As fast, as she could she ran out of the room crying hysterically (how did she not slip?).

Luigi and Peach still had not yet uttered a word and looked back at each other after witnessing Daisy run out of the room. It was then that Luigi, with a scary stern and straight face abruptly pushed Peach off of him.

"Luigi…I…."

"Save it." He said interrupting her. He wrapped his towel around him and threw Peach his towel.

"I'm sorry about tonight…please forgive me." Luigi said in a stern robotic like tone. He then walked out of the room with his towel and shampoo acting as if nothing had happened. On his way back to the room, he passed by Mario.

"Hey Luigi," Mario said waving to him, but Luigi without even bothering to look at him pushed Mario out of the way into the wall.

"Woah…Luigi what's wro-" Luigi had slammed the door _LOUD_ in his face. Mario could've easily opened the door since he lived in the same room and had a copy of the key as well, but he was too scared and concerned to enter. From inside the room, he could hear Luigi cursing the most vulgar words known to man, and shouting at the top of his lungs. Hearing the sound of something shatter, Mario took out his keys and entered the room alarmed.


	8. Chap 8 A 'Naughty' Apology

***This Chapter is on the long side, but it's got a lot of crucial events happening! Enjoy***

"Daisy come on! DAISY I CAN EXPLAIN! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!," Luigi shouted now clothed and slamming his fists on the door. He was getting hysterical, and was enraged and saddened all at the same time. He was willing to do anything…_anything…_to take what had just happened back.

_How could I have been so stupid! _he kept thinking over and over. In the room, Daisy was curled up on the bed crying hysterical while covering her ears to muffle the sound of Luigi's cries outside the door. The more Luigi screamed the more desperate he became until tears started forming in his eyes…

"DAISY PLEEEAAASE! I LOVE YOU! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I LOOOOOOVE YOU! ….Oh Daisy please…." Luigi now had slumped on the floor his tears and sobs taking over his words.

Mario, who had heard the whole story from Luigi was cleaning up the lamp that Luigi had shattered earlier in a rage. He had mixed feelings of worry, anxiety and fear. Peach was also in the room helping him clean up. Mario was skeptical at first, but eventually believed their story. Peach and Luigi would never betray him like that.

"You think we should go check on him…?" Peach said with utmost concern. Mario sighed as he finished sweeping up the last bits of the shattered lamp.

"…It's been an hour…maybe we should" Mario said looking deeply into Peach's eyes. She returned the look with a worried expression on her face. They both nodded in agreement and slowly left the room. They had already found Luigi slumped in front of the door considering how Peach and Daisy's room was right next to Mario and Luigi's room. Peach slowly walked up to Luigi and bent over laying a hand on his shoulder,

"I know she didn't believe me earlier when I tried to talk to her…but just calm down and I'll talk to her again. She'll come around, she loves you deeply…" she began, but Luigi quickly stood up and shot an angry glare in her direction.

"This is all _your _fault!" he screamed. Peach took a few steps back in shock and sputtered,

"Wha….WHA! _MY FAULT! YOU'RE _the one who was in the wrong room in the first place!"

"If you just calmed down and let me leave instead of PUSHING me out like a barbarian you wouldn't have slipped and fell on top of me!" Luigi shot back stabbing his finger into her chest in accusation.

"HEY, WOAH! Don't you _dare _talk to her like that again!" spat Mario, pushing Luigi away from Peach.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Luigi said pushing Mario to the floor with ease. After all, Luigi was the fitter and taller one.

"HEY! DON'T YOU PUSH HIM LIKE THAT!"

Soon enough there was an all out brawl outside of the room. After her crying had started to die down, Daisy finally heard the ruckus outside. Confused, she slowly walked over to the door and looked through the peek hole. She gasped when she saw punches being thrown and Peach crying in the corner. Around them a crowd had already began to form cheering on the fighters while some were trying to break it up. Quickly, Daisy burst through the door and screamed, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

The fighting had instantly stopped as everyone looked in Daisy's direction. Luigi had let go of Mario who had originally had him in a head lock and walked up to Daisy taking her hands.

"Daisy my love…please let me explain-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Daisy spat at Luigi slapping him so hard across the face he almost fell backwards. Tears started welling up in his eyes, but he held them in, in order to talk normally.

"Daisy please…I love you it was all an accident, EVERYTHING WAS AN ACCIDENT! I would _never _lie to you!"

But Daisy wasn't listening at all, she screamed at the crowd to leave and after they had gone came to Peach's side. It was hard to make out what she was saying through her sobs, but apparently she was trying to stop Luigi and Mario from fighting and it just wasn't working. Thinking it was safe to finally move again, Mario walked over to Peach's aid to try and stop her from crying while holding in his bloody nose. Luigi stared at them in desperation…all alone. Luigi tried to speak again but Daisy cut him off instantly with a look of utmost anger in her eyes.

"I KNOW it was an accident! But it wasn't an accident that you walked in to the girl's section…and for what other reason could you have gone in there? To watch some TV! Save your breath you sick pervert! And to push and hurt _my sister of a friend like that? _I can't believe you!"

"Daisy please! I told you I walked into that section by accident! And I'm really sorry I hurt the both of you, it's just I…I…!" Daisy held up her hand stopping Luigi from talking any further. Mario too was equally angry with him considering how he just pushed off his girlfriend like some kind of rag doll. The three of them walked back into Daisy and Peach's room, not bothering to look at all in Luigi's direction. As the door shut in his face Luigi stood there not saying a word. Instead, hot tears flowed down his face as he screamed in anger once more slamming his fist against the wall.

"2 more…." Luigi said slamming his 10th shot of Smirnoff on the counter (wow Luigi, what a heavy hitter you are!). He was in a minibar in a restaurant right next to the lodge.

"Damn pal…why don't I just give you the whole rest of my stock while you're at it," the Toad bartender said.

"I'm paying you aren't I? 2 more." The bartender merely sighed and leaned his elbows on the counter staring right at Luigi.

"Look, tell me what's eating you. I've seen your type many times before and if there's one thing I'm sure of, liquor NEVER solves anything. It's a depressant kid, a depressant. Now…what's up?"

After Luigi had told the whole story the bartender continued to stare at him, his face unmoved. Even though they were leaving tomorrow, it didn't help that tomorrow was already Christmas Eve and it was going to be a massive heartbreak for him.

"She's a woman you see? Women always need their time to settle down from situations like these. Just give the lady her space for now and she'll be all right. Another thing to remember is, if you really love her and she really loved you…never give up on her. She'll come around I'm sure of it. What's the pretty little lady's name anyway?"

"Daisy…"

"…Daisy? You mean THE Princess Daisy?"

Luigi only nodded his head.

"Oh wow kid…that is a little rough. Well anyways, just remember what I said. I know she'll come around for ya." Luigi was in no mood to smile or anything, but he was glad that he got the chance to receive some kind of uplifting words such as the bartenders. He asked for his 2 shots again but was declined from them.

Back in the lodge room, Luigi was alone, staring at a picture of him and Daisy that he had always kept in his pocket. He was laying in bed his face to the ceiling reminiscing the past 4 wonderful months. He smiled at the memories…but his smile soon vanished when memories of the events from earlier started to cloud his head again. A tear started forming in his eye again until he heard a knock at the door. Quickly wiping his eyes, Luigi hid the picture under his pillow and cleared his throat opening the door.

"Peach…?"

"Hi Luigi…," Peach said in a very solemn tone.

"Look, I'm sorry about our fight earlier. I know you were just upset about everything so your emotions were let loose…And I know you came in to the hot spring in the wrong section by accident. I was just so shocked and all and…"

"No….no. It's alright. It was my fault. And I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"…May I come in?"

"…Sure." Luigi opened the door wider and closed it behind Peach. Peach slowly took a seat at the edge of the bed and Luigi sat down next to her folding his hands and staring at his feet.

"Where's Mario?" he asked.

"Oh, he's still in my room with Daisy. He's trying to convince her that you really did nothing wrong and that it really was all an accident. And well…I just came in here to apologize."

Luigi nodded his head as a response as he continued to stare at his feet. Peach looked at him anxiously and worried. She wasn't quite sure of what else to say…

"You know…Daisy still loves you" at those words Luigi looked up at Peach instantly.

"It's just…she's still a bit shocked. But give her a few more minutes and I'm sure everything will be ok. She was always the stubborn type, but she always comes around when you give her, her space." Peach said while reassuringly placing her hand on top of Luigi's.

"…Thanks Peach." Luigi said finally smiling. Peach smiled back at him relieved and hugged him. She then got up and waved goodbye leaving the room. Letting out a deep sigh, Luigi flopped on his back, on the bed. As he continued to think about Daisy, he began to doze off (crying a lot really does make you sleepy).

"_Oh yes Mario…give it to me harder…" Daisy screamed loudly. She was bent over on the bed a huge grin across her face with Mario behind her grabbing her hips…his pelvis being pushed hard against her. Her screams grew louder and louder, until finally…_

"NOOO!" Luigi screamed as he sat up in bed panting while in a cold sweat. He looked around the room frantically.

"Oh…thank god it was just a dream" he said flopping back on to the bed. Looking over to the clock his eyes ended up on his cell phone instead. He got a new text message. Grabbing his phone quickly he looked to see who it was….it was only Mario.

"Hey there Luigi, I came in earlier to apologize but saw you sleeping and didn't want to disturb ya. Anyways, I'm still with Peach in her room and Daisy left earlier so go look for her! I'm sorry about the fight we had earlier. I still love ya bro!"

Luigi was happy that Mario came through for him, but he still much rather would've received a message from Daisy, even if it was her yelling at him some more. Luigi put his phone in his pocket and hopped off his bed, he needed some fresh air. Smoothing his hair back he walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise…Daisy was standing in front of him.

"Da…_Daisy?_" he said looking at her bewildered. Daisy was surprised as well staring up at Luigi. She looked around nervously but her eyes ended up at her feet.

"I, um…I wanted to…to say…sorry…" she said barely audible.

"Oh Daisy…" Luigi breathed pulling her into his arms hugging embracing her tightly.

"I love you so much…I was so stupid, I should have checked that damn sign."

"No it's alright…I should have believed you. I know you would never betray me like that."

"I love you Daisy…"

"I love you too Luigi…" And with the desperation of passion in their voices their lips instantly locked and Daisy had wrapped around her man's shoulders. She had released from him a few inches back and whispered,

"May I come in?"

"Of course…" Luigi whispered back to her in a more sensual tone. As Daisy walked in Luigi closed the door behind her. Daisy turned around hugging Luigi and Eskimo kissed him giggling. Luigi laughed happily and walked her over to the bed. He laid on top of her on it kissing her lovingly.

"Peach did say one thing about you after the whole incident" Daisy said grinning.

"And what was that?"

"She said you had nice abs…" Daisy said laughing.

"Haha, oh did she now?" Luigi replied while having his lips on top of hers.

Daisy's expression changed slightly as she narrowed her eyes up at him and whispered, "Can I see these wonderful abs she told me about?"

Luigi grinned slightly turned on by the change of tone in her voice, "But didn't I show it to you already…?"

Daisy slid a single finger down his chest quickly unbuttoning one of his overall buttons along the way, "Would you be so kind as to remind me?"

"I'm going to need a little help though…"Luigi said narrowing his eyes at Daisy. Daisy giggled and helped Luigi unbutton his overalls pulling them down. Considering how they served as his pants too, he ended up with only boxers on after Daisy helped him to pull off his shirt.

"What do you think?" Luigi said passing a sly grin in Daisy's direction.

"Heehee…sexy." Daisy said licking her lips slightly.

"Can I ask a favor from the Princess?"

"What is it?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you've got the cutest little 'curves' ever? I'd love to see them."

"But didn't I show them to you already…?"

"Would you be so kind as to remind me?" Luigi said his hands already behind her back getting her dress undone. Daisy giggled as she moved her arms away from the sleeve of her dress while Luigi pulled it down. To his surprise and what caused him to 'rise' instantly was when he realized that Daisy wasn't wearing a bra. There was a slight look of surprise and eagerness in his face but Daisy caught it hiding her laughter. This only pushed Luigi on to pull down the rest of her dress until they were both only in their underwear.

"Heehee…so, what do you think?" Daisy asked.

"Mmmm, sexy…" Luigi said sliding his hand all over down her body. They then began to kiss passionately as Luigi laid on top of Daisy, now pulling off her underwear. Noticing this, Daisy flipped Luigi over now on top of him.

"Heehee, what do you think _you're_ doing?" Daisy said sitting up on top of his thighs now.

"Oh no…I guess you caught me…" Luigi cooed at her.

"Well then…tell me exactly what you want and maybe we can negotiate", she said grabbing his package and massaging it tenderly. Luigi inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation of her touch, but he held his breath and whispered in a harsh raspy horny voice, "You…"

"Hmmm, is that so?" Daisy said playfully who had now pulled down Luigi's boxers. She slid her finger down his dick slowly; Luigi trembling from her touch. He was getting impatient, and grabbed her hips pulling her towards him to her lips were right above his cock. But Daisy only pushed him away giggling.

"Woah…slow down silly. We still need to negotiate." She said pumping his dick slow but hard.

"Mmmph, ok what does my darling want?" Luigi said trying to contain himself as she gave him a hand job.

"Oh, why I only want the _best _from _my dirty boy,_" she said very sensual like pumping him faster. Luigi shivered suddenly, panting softly.

"I'll be as _dirty _as you want me to be…" Luigi replied harshly with a stern but sexy look on his face.

"Heehee, I'm not sure if I believe you," she giggled bending over. She began to twirl her tongue around his cock sucking it long and hard. Luigi let out a loud groan, he couldn't contain himself after all the torturing she was putting him through now. He pushed his pelvis up slightly in pleasure, wanting more. She continued to suck him for a little bit but stopped, not wanting him to end too quickly. She gave his dick one last stroke of her hot wet tongue and climbed on top of him.

"So…how dirty can you be?" she whispered in his ears.

"Quite…" Luigi replied pulling her under him again.

"You're going to pay for torturing me like that…" he said in an angry yet playful whisper. Daisy was a bit taken aback by his sudden forcefulness but was instantly turned on. Without another moment to spare Luigi shoved his long hard cock straight through Daisy's tight lips. She screamed at the sudden force, but also at the wonderful feeling of how pleasurable it was. Not even bothering to go slow Luigi pumped in and out of her in fury groaning at the magical pleasure he was receiving. As he continued to pump hard and fast, he sucked and nibbled on her nipples gently pulling them with his teeth.

"OH LUIGI YES! SLAM ME HARDER YOU DIRTY ANIMAL!" Daisy cried pulling his body tightly against hers. Daisy was always the type who loved it raunchy and rough, so she wrapped her legs around Luigi, moaning loudly at his amazing performance.

"_**YES….OH MY GOD YES, MARIO!"**_

At first the voice wasn't heard, but Daisy's expression suddenly changed as she stared up at Luigi.

"_**MMM YES, RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!"**_

Luigi looked at Daisy perplexed for a second and slowed down. He eventually started hearing the voice too and they both smiled at each other trying to hide their laughter. No words were said however as Luigi winked at her and Daisy giggled back at him. He then continued pumping her hard and fast again, this time against the headboard of the bed causing it to rock and slam against the wall behind it.

"OH...LUIGI YOU'RE SO AMAZING!" Daisy screamed even louder this time.

Back in the other room, Peach and Mario eventually stopped their little 'playtime' upon hearing Daisy's voice.

"Well I guess they finally made up," Mario said laughing. Peach only giggled.

"_**TAKE ME MARIO TAKE ME!"**_

"GIVE IT TO ME HARDER YOU SEXY ANIMAL!"

"_**OH! YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY YOU NAUGHTY BOY YOU!"**_

"DON'T STOP…MMMM YES!"

"_**DON'T STOP…MMMM YES!"**_

"OH LUIGI…HARDER…FASTER!"

"_**OH LUIGI..HARDER…FASTER!"**_

"…HEY!"

It was already 2:40am, and Daisy was snuggling on top of Luigi's chest, while Luigi stroked her hair gently and lovingly.

"Luigi…?"

"What is it my love?"

"I was thinking…how would you like it…if we moved in together?" Daisy asked lifting up her head and looking into his eyes.

"Oh…well of course. I'd love that cupcake."

"So…does that mean I can move in with you?"

"Well…I personally don't mind but Daisy…what about your kingdom back home? I mean, you are still a Princess and all."

"It's not like I can't still be one, just because I'm living somewhere else. And besides, the life in a castle gets boring real fast."

"Well…alright. But you should be sure to notify them back at the castle first. And wouldn't you have to move your stuff from home to here anyway?"

"Nah, I already brought all I ever needed from there. I originally thought about moving in with Peach. Life is just so dull there being alone and all…but then I met you of course," she said rubbing her nose against his.

"You almost sound like you don't want me to live with you."

"Oh! It's nothing like that…I just don't want you to be too hasty with decisions without simply leaving your family without them knowing is all…"

"Don't worry Luigi it'll be fine. I'll tell them," Daisy said kissing him passionately.


	9. Chap 9 Happy Holidays!

**LIKE WOAH! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I MADE A CHAPTER? If there's anyone out there who have been waiting for this story to continue I'm so sorry I've been putting it off. Life got to me…yeah….Anyways, in trying to continue this story I've been trying to think about how I would do it in a way that it's still exciting to read without seeming like it's dragging on or anything. I have some ideas so hopefully I dish them out well enough. I haven't been writing much at all so I'd be lying if I said I improved haha. But it seems I've been getting good reviews so thanks so much for the support! Anyways in the last chapter I left off with Luigi and Daisy at the ski resort with Christmas so close by, so that's where we're going to pick up. Hope you guys enjoy~!**

What a special day it was, as excitement and cheer blew up in and out of the Mushroom Kingdom. Tinsels and shimmering streamers dazzled along the walls, new elegant chandeliers adorned the ceiling, glorious smells wafted from the abundant amounts of food that lined the halls, and one could barely see the floor from an aerial view because of the mass amounts of people that occupied the palace. It was a beautiful sight to behold for a wonderful Christmas Eve Party! Yes, it was the annual Christmas Eve party at the Mushroom Palace, as all residents of the kingdom partied their hearts out for the anxious arrival of Christmas.

Our two infamous brothers were dressed in lavish tuxes, the best money can buy. Luigi's shimmered a bit of an emerald green with a white waist band, a lace front, a matching emerald bow tie and black polished Italian square tipped shoes. Mario was also wearing a counterpart outfit except his tux consisted of a dark red color. Both had their hats off respectively, their hair combed to perfection. They were at the mini bar, which was right next to the foyer of where the tall extravagant Christmas tree stood. Parents brought their children to run around the tree to enjoy its beauty and to hang their own lovely ornaments on its branches.

At the bar Mario and Luigi were having drinks while enjoying the cheerful boisterous conversations of others that came to talk to them. Mario and Luigi were definitely well liked throughout the Mushroom Kingdom (duh their famous) and always had their adoring fans show up to them wanting to talk every year at the Christmas Party. Mario of course usually had a bit more fans, but Luigi usually had more girls gawking at his handsome physique.

"Ain't it about time you showed these folks how to work a real bar bro?" Mario muttered towards Luigi, nudging him expectantly.

Luigi chuckled as he continued to sip his champagne, "Mmm…nah. I'm fine just sitting here."

"Oh stop toying with me! You do it every year, it's like tradition!"

"C'mon Mario let up. I just want to relax for a bit."

To Luigi's misfortune however, people around them began to overhear their conversation.

"Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?"

"Is Luigi going to do his parlor tricks again?"

"OH THANK GOD! I actually remembered my camera this time!"

In a few seconds Mario stood off in the corner laughing as Luigi instantly had a herd of people surrounding; all shouting excitedly to see him "work the bar." Not having much of a choice Luigi sighed, gulped down the last bit of his champagne, and swiftly jumped over to the other side of the bar.

"'Scuse me Toad," Luigi said smiling to the bartender as the startled yet soon excited Toad stepped off to the side. Luigi nonchalantly grabbed 4 40oz bottles of champagne and turned around facing the audience, taking a deep breath…

*cue sassy upbeat music*

Without a moment to lose people began instantly cheering and flashing pictures as Luigi rocked the bar with his amazing parlor tricks. Bottles flipped all over the place, shot glasses were spewed across the table in formation, and fireworks of drinks were made almost as if in midair. It wasn't much of a surprise to see Luigi to be so skilled at bar tricks considering how he usually did all the housework when him and Mario used to live together.

Peach and Daisy towards the other side of the castle were conversing happily with Daisy's family who came to visit for the party. Both of them had their hair tied up in cute buns, with a few curled locks flowing down the sides. They both wore matching shimmering slim fit dresses with long white lace gloves. Daisy's family was excited to hear the news about her new significant other and had definitely approved after meeting Luigi. After Daisy's family had finally walked off to enjoy the rest of the festivities, Daisy let out a long heavy sigh and slumped on Peach's shoulder.

"Woah, Daisy what's up?" Peach said, lifting Daisy's chin and looking into her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing at all really, it's just father…he can be so annoying with his lectures…" Daisy said sipping her red wine to sooth her nerves.

"Heehee, I know how you feel," Peach said glancing over to Toadsworth who was giving a moral lesson to bored and sleepy Toad children.

Daisy waved off Peach as she went to go visit her man. Walking around, she had finally found him at the bar. As she walked over, she noticed him leaning over the bar table grinning at some girls who were gawking at him from his performance earlier. Not that Luigi had anything for these girls of course, but it was fun to get some attention once in awhile. As they giggled he chuckled back at their enthusiasm and Daisy raised a sly eyebrow.

Sneaking up behind him, she stroked the back of his neck with one finger saying, "Having fun…?"

Luigi instantly jumped dropping his shot glass, and the girls around him let out a small gasp.

"Da…Daisy!" he sputtered as he whipped around seeing her. Daisy had her arms crossed, with pouty lips and her one eyebrow still raised in questioning. The other girls walked away giggling some more as they noticed this.

"Well..? I'm still waiting for an answer…"

"Aha…Daisy, my sweet…" Luigi began as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Daisy only smiled and pinched his nose…hard.

"Next time you want to be the big sexy man for everyone, make sure to drop a note by me ok?" Daisy said grinning as she continued to pinch his nose harder.

"Ow! …Ugh! Daisy, I…ow! I was just…hnnngh!"

Daisy instantly let go laughing as she threw herself to Luigi, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Heehee, I was only joking silly!" Daisy said enveloping her lips against his.

Enjoying the kiss for a few moments, Luigi pulled back, "Then what was the nose thing for?" he said rubbing his nose.

"You're so cute…how could I not push your buttons once in awhile?" Daisy said looking up at him innocently, her eyelashes fluttering. Luigi sighed, but smiled back nonetheless and returned her charming gaze with another passionate kiss. He caressed her face lovingly and slowly released her lips from hers, giving her Eskimo kisses.

"Mmm…I love you," he said babying her.

Daisy giggled back and cooed up at him, "I love you too my pookie bear…"

Both of them were now giggling (I must've said "giggle" like 20 times now) like school girls as they baby talked each other. As cheesy and gross as it may have seemed to others walking by, it was one of the many but small things that that drew them closer that could be found in other relationships.

At this point Toad was back to working the bar up to pace again, and Luigi had walked with Daisy back towards the center of the party. The giant clock next to the Christmas tree was helping the crowd count off the seconds until the long awaited day…

…10!

…9!

…8!

…7!

…6!

…5!

…4!

…3!

…2!

…1!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Hats and gloves, and accessories of all kinds were thrown up in the air as everyone shouted those words. Luigi kissed Daisy passionately, enjoying the moments of their first holiday season together. The rest of the night included more champagne and all night dancing. Of course our favorite couple got their slow song in as well, there eyes never leaving each other's the entire time.

It wasn't until 6am that everyone was finally out of the palace. Luigi, Daisy, Mario, and Peach were in the lounge doing their own personal gift exchanges despite the fact that they were so tired. Peach and Daisy both gave each other beautiful necklaces and matching bracelets. Mario and Luigi smiled as they watched them squeal in excitement hugging each other and having their own personal "girly freak out" moment. Mario and Luigi got each other cologne and a new pair of overalls. But for Luigi, Mario had added a little something extra…It wasn't long before Luigi pulled the Mushroom covered G-String out of the box that he slapped Mario across the face with it. Regardless, Mario still laughed and the rest of the girls hid their smirks. As for Peach's gift from Mario, she received a diamond ring on a silver band which earned Mario a huge bear hug from her. She felt a tad upstaged considering how her gift to him was a new hat and more cologne, but he didn't mind. Another instant bear hug was given to Luigi when she realized her gift from him was a brand new dress and some high end designer makeup. Her gift to Luigi was a new electric razor (that he so desperately needed), a handsome leather wallet (also something that he desperately needed) 2 formal button down shirts with black formal pants, and 2 matching ties (this chick went all out). Even though he was quite surprised Luigi just gave her a mere peck on the lips as thanks.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed to start off a bit slow, but I don't want to rush too far quickly into what I have planned. I just felt I should hurry up and upload SOMETHING before people started thinking I was dead or whatever lol. xP**


End file.
